


Go away Blaine

by Ploopyegg



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine Anderson Friendly, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This might become really stupid really fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploopyegg/pseuds/Ploopyegg
Summary: Blaine won't leave Sebastian and Kurt alone because he is desperate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Only my third fanfic be kind, please!  
> Also if I am the only one who still reads glee fanfics this will be weird...I MIGHT EXPAND THIS STORYLINE

"Kurt, please talk to me, I really want you back!" Blaine cried as he followed Sebastian and Kurt into the Lima Bean.

"Listen, short stack!" Sebastian snapped "Me and MY man do not want you around us, Kurt will NEVER want you back and you will be stuck here sad and lonely and smelling of hair gel and sadness while me and Kurt have amazing sex. Blaine jerked back as Sebastian took Kurt's hand and dragged him to the coffee counter to order their coffees. While Sebastian was distracted Blaine looked at Kurt and tried to talk to him again but just as he opened his mouth to speak Sebastian glared up at Blaine daring him to say anything. Blaine snapped his mouth shut as Seb and Kurt walked to a table to sit and enjoy their coffee. Blaine followed them and pulled up a chair just to be annoying at this point and when Blaine tried for the third time to talk to Kurt, he snapped, standing up Kurt took the coffee lid off his iced frappuccino coffee and dumped it all over Blaine, while Sebastian and the other customers just looked in shock.  
"Next time you want to talk to me, make sure you're not a cheater." Blaine opened and closed his mouth not knowing what to say and fell to his knees knowing he screwed up the best thing he's ever had.


	2. Blaine You Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> attempting to get Kurt back is painful for both Kurt and Blaine just in different ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think these will work into a story so they will just be written in one-shot style I guess
> 
> expect our boys to not get a break though because it is so fun coming up with weird places and consequences for Blaine. If you have any ideas on what you want to see happen to Blaine let me know! It'll help get chapters out faster because I am not creative.

It was a cold winters evening and Kurt just got picked up by Sebastian. They were going out to a restaurant so fancy Kurt had to make his own suit because nothing else felt right. When they got there they were seated in a dark romantic corner lightened up by candles with rose petals scattered on the table. Kurt and Sebastian started talking about the latest Hell's Kitchen episode and looking over the menu when all of the sudden he hurt a quiet "Kurt?" causing him to snap his head to the right where he heard the voice come from trying not to groan as he sees Blaine coming over.  
"Can we please talk, Kurt?" Blaine whined as Kurt turned back to his date causing Blaine to pull at his suit as he kept whining. Eventually, Blaine started pulling hard enough that he ripped Kurt's whole sleeve off causing him to fall on the floor causing Kurt's mouth to drop and for a waiter and manager to come over to see what the ruckus was.

"Excuse me, sir, this man is harassing my boyfriend we have told him to leave us alone several times but he won't," Sebastian said as he sighed looking embarrassed that something has happened like this twice in a week.  
The manager started lifting Blaine up from the ground and took him outside as the waiter grabbed the phone he had and called the cops.  
Kurt just shook his head with a laugh and said: "He is so lucky I carry around a pocket sewing kit or he would be a dead man." 

Sebastian just smiled as he grabbed Kurt's hand and kissed his knuckles hoping it would be the last time they ran into Blaine for a while.


	3. sexy fun times????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEX!
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time sorta writing sexy fun timess. SEND HELP?????

Kurt and Sebastian were making out in Sebastains bed and it was getting hot and heavy.  
"Kurt you need to touch me right now," Sebastian whined. Kurt grinned as he slowly pushed his hand in Sebs sweat pants grabbing onto his dick and before he could even start moving his hand he heard a 

TINK  
....  
TINK  
....  
TINK

against his window causing Sebastian to groan and Kurt to take his hand away. Sebastian went to the window where the blinds were closed and opened them to see Blaine smiling clicking on the window with his finger hoping to see Kurt. Sebastian's boner went away so fast he almost fainted so he quickly closed the blinds again and just walked back to the bed where Kurt was sitting just opening and closing his mouth repeatedly like a fish. They both looked at each other shortly thereafter and just laughed cuddling close to each other the moment lost but neither of them minded

**Author's Note:**

> WOw, this sucked. If you actually read this without wanting to burn your eyes out I salute you.  
> Comments are welcomed, in fact, I'm desperate for them! If you like Supernatural(wincest) fanfics please go read those too! They need critiquing as well because I am still very much new! Thanks for reading!


End file.
